You will die in Seven Days
by speakerbox
Summary: Another one of these RingTeen Titan stories. I know its been done before, and I know there's even one going on right now, but I'm writting this one anyway. Read at your own free will... I guess. BBxRae RobxStar
1. Catholic School Girls

I'm going to try to just fix my old one. Think of it as the story you know and rather don't care for without so many spelling errors.

Grammatical errors scare the shit out of me. O.o

Let's go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn TV," was her words. Her only words to her friend, Tara, but more commonly known as Terra, for her love of nature.

"You curse too much, you know that, Jinx?" Was Terra's reply.

"No I don't. You just don't curse enough." Jinnie, better known as Jinx, stated playfully, "Besides, it was only 'damn,' I could use a lot worse. Like the word-"

"Jinx, shut up. You know how I am with that crud."

"Crap. You mean 'crap'." Jinx turned her attention back towards her TV in her room. It was only displaying static, making her already 'too high temper' enrage. "The TV is really starting to piss me off."

"So what? You watch too much TV anyway. Besides, it's bad for your health. We lose ten times the amount of brain cells than we should, because we watch TV."

"Who told you that shit? TV is perfectly fine, you're just paranoid."

"Believe what you want. I'd rather read than watch it."

Ignoring her friend's previous comment, Jinx returned her attention to the despised TV. "Maybe it's just the cable." She stated blankly, "We could still watch a movie probably. But the last time I watched a movie, I got the shit scared out of me."

"Excuse me?" Terra asked blankly, half for the curse, and half for the rather odd comment Jinx had just stated. "Was it scary or something? Horror?"

"It wasn't the movie itself, the movie was just a bunch of weird images. It was what happened after the movie that..."

"What happened?" Terra interrupted, impatient for her friend's hesitant reply.

"Have you ever heard of that video? You know, the one that you watch and die in seven days?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You have to have heard about it. You watch it, the phone rings; someone tells you that you'll die in seven days."

"You don't believe that do you?"

"Believe it? I lived it. Mammoth, Gizmo, and me went out camping last Saturday. We stayed at this little motel thing, and it was beautiful! Real quaint, and simple, and it had this big red tree in the front! Aw, you would have loved it!" Jinx began to feel uneasy. "Anyway, we got kind of bored, and the TV didn't have cable, so we rented one of the motel videos. And can you guess which one?" she remained blank and faceless this whole time, as if to this very day it haunted her.

"Last Saturday? Today's Saturday. That was a week ago wasn't it?" Terra asked, somewhat scared.

"Ha! Now who believes? Besides, it was probably just a prank."

"Did the phone really ring?" Terra asked dumbfounded.

"Well, no duh." She said unhappily. "Okay, this is depressing, I'm going downstairs. I think there's some beer in the fridge. You coming?"

The blonde just sat on the bed in a state of shock. "Jinx, what if it wasn't a prank? What if it was-"

"You really are paranoid, you know that, Terra? Now are you coming or what?"

Unable to refuse, Terra got up, and followed Jinx down the hallway, down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jinx searched through the fridge for the promised beer. "Where is it?"

"Jinx, I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Terra replied. And just as said, the worried, slightly paranoid girl walked away, practically shaking.

"She is too easy." Jinx mumbled to herself as she continued to search through the fridge.

Deciding her search was futile; Jinx shut the fridge door and walked around the kitchen rather anxiously.

As she walked, something caught her eye.

The fridge door was open.

"Strange." She murmured as she gave it a gentle push back.

It was then that she heard a blurry sound.

"What the-" she, nervously, walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, where the sound was coming from.

The TV sat there, blank except for static.

Jinx sighed as she reached for the remote, and turned it off.

She turned on her heel rather sharply, and was about to retreat to the kitchen when the TV came back on to the same blank static.

"What the hell?"

She endlessly played with the remote, turning it off, but only to find it come back on in moments.

"I don't..." She never finished that sentence.

She heard running water. She looked towards the stairs, water running off of each step like a slow waterfall.

Jinx walked up the stairs uneasily, not knowing what was going on.

By the time she reached the hall, she found where the water was coming from.

Her room, or more importantly, her TV.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Terra returned from the bathroom fully refreshed.

She walked rather casually back to the kitchen.

The kitchen was empty.

"Jinx?"

No one.

"Jinxy? Anyone here?"

Still no one.

The fridge door was open.

"Odd." She stated aloud.

Something was not right.

Steadily, Terra walked into the adjacent living room.

Animal Planet was on the television.

Thinking quickly, she realized the cable must have been restored, meaning Jinx was back in her room, staring at the meaningless crap on the TV.

"Typical." She said quietly.

Something was still not right, though. Something was not right at all.

She walked up the stairs, only to find the carpet strangely wet. Terra gaped at the unknown moisture.

'What happened?' Was the only thought in her head.

She walked up the stairs, her hope fled along with her.

Something was off. Or to be more specific, on.

She ran through Jinx's door, which was wide and open.

Nothing caught her attention except for static coming from the television.

She could hear a slight rustling from the closet.

"Jinx?" Terra asked finally, one last time.

She opened the door.

There was a green faced Jinx, screaming, blood not flowing, and in a state of shock.

Terra's sanity would never be right again, after the slow, painful death of Jinx.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

See? Same crappy story. Less grammar failure. I swear I could shoot myself for the massacres I've produced. Oh, the spelling…

Review please. _My_ sanity depends on it.


	2. Paint Me a Picture

I feel stupid.

Oh so stupid.

I feel stupid, and futilely slow…

And so stupid,

That I hardly can believe I'm not dead, yet, from being attacked from a "reviewer mafia" that injects the African Sleeping Sickness into all of their victims.

Do-do-do-do-doe.

Who's that stupid girl's reflection in the monitor there? What monitor, where?

Who could idiotic girl be? Who, what, where, when?

Such a stupid name, such a stupid face, such a stupid me.

repeat chorus

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here for me, puppet?"

"Professor ..."

"Modden." He stated proudly. His thick, British accent gleaming.

"Nice to meet you," the girl said dryly, "I'm Raven. I'm here about Kori. We spoke over the phone."

"Yes, love. May I call you Rae?"

"No."

"Alright then, Ms. Roth, I think you said."

Raven nodded simply.

"Shall we step into my office?" he asked pointing towards the Art Room.

She entered quickly, and on her own. "Can we make this quick? I have a funeral to attend."

"Yes…" He stammered dumbfounded by the girl's coldness, "Now about Kori."

"What did she do?"

"You know, love-"

"Raven; Ms. Roth, if you prefer."

"Ms. Roth, you see, I couldn't find any records of Kori's parents, and you..."

"Being her roommate?" she asked, but more over stated.

"Well, Kori is such a marvelous student, you know, she really does have a knack for art, but she lacks a certain..." he paused for fake ignorance, "seriousness."

"What else is new?"

"Well, she certainly has the hand for drawing, but the mood? No. All she draws are rabbits, and rainbows, and these things she calls Glorthogs."

"That's all she ever thinks about."

"Well, despite all of this, love-"

"Ms. Roth."

"Ms. Roth, the other day, it struck me odd when she drew..." He fumbled through his desk in search for the not said item, "This." A simple word for a simple horror.

"Wow." Raven said, monotone as ever, but slightly proud.

"So you, by chance, know what this could be?"

It was a brown painting, a painting of the ground, as if it had been cut in half. Inside the dirt was a coffin, and inside the said coffin was a girl, green in face and rather dead and gruesome looking. Jinx.

"Awful little booger, eh?" he asked, half stated.

"That's just Jinx. A friend of ours. She died three days ago." Raven said. Despite her calmness, there was an air of sadness in her voice.

"Oh," he said in understanding, yet his face looked as if to have another effect. "Yes, love, but this,- this she painted about a week ago."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Raven, you are home!"

"I had an interesting talk with your Art professor."

Kori slightly smiled, "Mr. Modden?"

"Yes." Raven began to concentrate on finding the right words to ask Kori.

"Raven," she interrupted, "The funeral of Jinx should begin promptly. You wish us to be punctual?"

"I'll go put on my dress." Raven clarified, and walked down the hall in utter concentration.

"I put it out on your bed for you."

"You went in my room?" somewhere in her tone was a mixture of fury.

"Well only for a brief moment-" Kori began to babble to make up for her blunder, "You see, I did not wish to be late, and I know that your closet is quite big, and you were off for so long, I- I did not want to be late-"

Raven left the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'How can she be taking this so well?'

'She's always so bright, in a cheerful way, but she's just repressing this. That painting she drew- It was something _I_ would like.'

'Maybe her brightness is just a front. Maybe she's a lot deeper than what she appears to be.'

Raven tried shaking her thoughts away. They were just too much.

It was, in a funny way, rather strange that they would be friends.

(So strange, so different)

They were complete opposites.

(Night and Day)

They clashed together so dreadfully.

(You two are friends? _Best_ friends?)

They were cold thoughts, yes, but they had been friends since the ninth grade.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was in the Biology lab, sobbing.

Raven had forgotten her purse. She walked back to the lab to hear sobbing.

It was a female sob, so she entered prepared for the worse. A face blown off, a boyfriend dumping her, a zit. But what she found was Kori Anders, girl extraordinaire.

She mumbled for the right words when Kori looked up to see her face.

Kori was the strangest girl most people would ever meet, but she was hiding under a mask of normality. Kori was the girl who made up holidays, made up words, and made up her own world, in a way. She really was living in her own little world.

Why just that morning she had handed out necklaces with bells, proclaiming that it was a holiday for friendship.

"Kori? Are you alright?"

The red headed girl looked up at her. She had something clutched in her hands.

"Kori, are you..." she gasped. The girl's eyes, they were ... different. They were always green… but now? They were completely green.

The girl began sobbing again.

Raven didn't do well in situations such as these, so she asked a stupid question.

"What's wrong with your eyes?"

The girl sobbed harder.

"Kori, pull yourself together." There was now frustration in her voice.

It took a long time, and two dollars, one for Kori's sour lemonade, and one for Raven's Nestea, but Kori stopped crying, eventually.

It was just that bad.

Raven was, through sobs of Kori's, able to catch on to some of her worries.

First off, she wasn't as intellectually inclined as everyone believed her to be. She was failing Home Economics this quarter. Secondly, she had a birth defect, strangely abnormally colored eyes. And thirdly, such had over plucked her eyebrows.

Although it wasn't her place, or her honor, Raven listened all the same.

By the end of the day Kori had a new friend, and Raven had her only friend, for the next two years of her life.

Until she met Gar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Till this day, Kori had never stopped shedding her meaningless problems on Raven.

There was only one real problem she had, that Raven not only sympathized for, but shared.

Family.

Kori's mom was so perfect, it was scary. Her dad was silent. Over all the sleepovers they shared, he had to have said less than one-hundred words to her while she was there. And according to Kori, he never spoke much. Kori's sister was a kleptomaniac. That was bad enough as it was. Kori actually loved her family, but somewhere deep inside of her, she wanted to rip them all to pieces.

Raven had her mom, a hippie. That was all.

When Raven had a dad, so long ago, he was, as you might say...

Demonic.

Enough to get him sent to a mental institution?

You better believe it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Raven?" she asked nervously, "You are almost ready, are you not?"

"One moment."

She slipped on her black pumps, and they left their shackled apartment, in search of a party.

A party for a dead girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

twitch- Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. **Review**. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.


	3. Dead Girl's Party

(Subliminal messaging)

Shoot me. Shoot me. Shoot me. Shoot me. Shoot me. Shoot me. Shoot me. Shoot me.

(/Subliminal messaging)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They walked quietly to the funeral house.

'Wivelands Gates.'

Kori shivered. It was not going to be a good day.

They had already missed the beginning, the actual funeral. This was more or less the after party.

"It's too cold to be autumn." Raven stated, as pulled the hood on from her black yarn poncho.

"I agree. Where I come from, it is always so nice and warm, but here it is just too chilly." Kori shivered under her own peach colored jacket.

"Sorry, we don't all come from Mars."

"Tamaran, actually." Kori had always been immune to Raven's attitude.

"Where?"

"It's a small island in the Caribbean."

"You never told me that before."

"It never came up."

They entered a small building in the middle of an empty park.

'Wiveslands Gates' the sign outside of it said.

"Charming." Raven said bitterly.

"Actually, I find it repulsive, myself."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"May I take your coats?" the man at the door asked as solemnly as he could.

"Kori. Raven." Tim gave a nod in there direction. "I'm glad you guys could make it."

"Tim!" Kori squealed, as she gave him a death grip hug. "You are looking quite solemn."

"It's a wake, Kori."

Kori's eyes grew wide. "What, exactly, is awake?"

"How did she die?" Raven asked. She could be doing a million other things than feeling sorry with a bunch of old friends.

"We're not that sure." Tim, said uncomfortably. He could tell that something just didn't make sense. "A heart attack, supposedly. It's what the autopsy said."

"At her age?"

"That's my question."

"Was she scared to death?"

After a long string of awkward silence, Kori spoke up. "How is Victor taking this?"

"He's pretty torn up about it. I mean, after all, he-" Tim hesitated; He couldn't find the right words. "He hasn't spoken too much. He just sits there…" Tim felt his eyes swell with pain.

Both Raven and Kori strained their necks to look into the living room. Sure enough, there sat Vic on the couch watching the television vaguely.

He looked dead.

"Is, well, you know who here yet?" Kori asked Tim, slightly smiling.

"No, he was asked to come a little later." He said returning a smile.

Raven rolled her eyes and walked over towards the living room.

"Victor?"

He didn't answer.

"Are you going to be ok?"

He stayed quiet.

"Don't grieve. She wouldn't have wanted..."

"Don't ever tell me what she would have wanted." His voice retorted quietly.

"I'm sorry." Raven answered after an un-earthly pause.

"I just don't understand."

"Understand what?"

"They let me see her."

Raven remained quiet.

"Do you know what she looked like?"

After a slow shake of her head, Vic answered his own question.

"Scared."

"Oh."

"Raven, you're a reporter. You look for information, and report it."

"That's sort of the point. Hence the name."

"Raven, it's your job to find out what happened to her. I mean, an eighteen year old girl died for unknown causes. Isn't that suspicious? Does no one care?"

"I care."

"Than find out for me. Will ya'?"

Raven let his expressions soak into her. "I'm really only an intern.

"It doesn't matter, Rae. You have to do this. For Jinx's sake. It's what she would have wanted."

Although a retort to his hypocritical statement stained her lips, she stayed quiet. Not even a correction towards her name.

"Rae?"

"Don't call me that." She said, but there was a sense of uneasy determination in her eyes.

She left for the patio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hive kids.

During high school, the hive kids were the creme'de la crème. They were elite. The few and the proud.

The opressors, and Jinx had been one of them.

Kori and Raven had left her alone, until she started dating Vic.

"Hey." Raven said, to a small, three person circle of hive kids. They all had gone to her school, but she didn't know their names.

"Mmm." One of the girls said smugly.

"Eph." The other girl said shyly.

The guy said nothing.

"Shame what happened, huh?" Raven said, trying to make small talk, but failing.

"About Jinx?" the shyer girl asked.

"No, about Bush. What did you think I meant?" Raven asked sarcastically.

They all eyed each other, as if speaking in a language Raven couldn't understand.

The boy lit a cigarette.

"So…" she began to regret this.

"She wasn't the only one to die, you know." The smug girl stated dryly.

"Others? Who?"

"Her boyfriend, to start with."

"Victor?"

"Mammoth."

Raven's eyes sunk into her head with unsubtly. "She was cheating?"

"No, she was cheating on Mammoth. But it was supposed to be a secret." The girl stared coldly at Raven, studding her.

Raven stuttered over what to say next. Jinx had cheated on Vic? Or the other way around. "What happened?" she finally pulled together.

The boy put on a lustful grin.

Raven's rumpled her brow. This didn't look like a good topic suddenly.

"Ever heard of the death video?" He asked.

"No." she said

"You should have."

"Well I haven't."

"You watch this video, you get a phone call, you're told you're going die in a week. The next week you drop dead. Fun, huh?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(More subliminal messaging)

Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Drink sprite. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review.

(/More subliminal messaging)


	4. Goodbye, dearest

(does the robot dance)

o.O Okay then.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure we are allowed to be in here, Tim?"

"Kori," He paused in order to think of what to say next, "It's sort of like a 'goodbye' to her."

"I see." She answered nervously.

A quick glance at her sad face made Tim's heart melt. "Cheer up."

She gave a weak smile.

"Oh, come on, you can smile better than that."

She smiled as hard and as fake as she could at him. She loved him, she really did, but she couldn't bring herself to really smile. Not now, at least.

They were not at the Wiveslands Gates, funeral home, they were at the Hexane home. Jinx's old home.

"It's a good thing she never moved out." Tim said to himself, while flipping through a magazine on Jinx's bed.

Kori looked around in awe. She had never been in a dead person's room before. It felt malicious.

There was a binder on Jinx's old desk.

Kori couldn't help but let her inquisitive nature lead her to it.

Pages and pages of initials, phone numbers, and poorly made, hand drawings.

'JH & VS.' 'JH & MM' 'JH & RL' 'JH & DQ'

"Who was..." she stopped mid sentence and gasped.

"What is it?"

"This!"

In the pocket of the binder were magazine pictures. Magazine pictures of people with their heads scratched out by way of magic marker.

"Jeeze." He said while staring at them. They weren't that scary.

"It was... startling. I am sorry." She said apologetically.

"Alright." Tim said in amusement. She seemed so shaky.

"I- I wish to leave now." She hesitated "It is not right. This is where they found her, this is where she died!" realization hit her.

She ran out the hallway. _("Did the phone really ring?")_

She ran down the hall. _(Stop it, Jinx.)_

She ran down the stairs. _(Water running off of each step_.)

She ran past the living room with the large TV. _(Only to find it come back on in moments.)_

Past the Kitchen. _(Something caught her eye.)_

Out the door. _(Blank except for blurry static.)_

Tim was just about to follow after her, to comfort the poor girl, but before he did, something caught his eye.

_(She heard running water_.)

A small piece of paper, used to claim a packet of photos at 'Jump City Photo Finishers'.

_("I don't..." She never finished that sentence)_

He took the piece of paper with him as he left.

_(Her room, or more importantly, her TV.)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

x.x Kill my pathetic writings.

After you review.


	5. The finishing of the last chapter

Disclaimer: ..... What do you think?

Alright, a couple of questions. Should I give them super powers? I really didn't want to, but then again, I would rather someone tell me if they do or do not. So uhh,.... after this chapter, when you ARE REVIEWING, WHICH YOU ALL WILL, please tell me.

Another question, romance. In the ring there was MINOR romance, and I'm not really into too much of it myself, but I figured I'd put a little RaexBB(Gar) and Star(Kori)xRob(Tim) and the angst of Vic and Jinx, but should I put more? Again WHEN YOU REVIEW, please tell me. I'm gonna put a little of it just because, and I'm gonna stick to the pairings I already have, but well, just give me suggestions, okay?

Ok, this is DEFINITELY an OOC story, and excuse my ignorance but, what's AU?

I keep posting chapters, one right after the other, and I think it's messing things up, but I've been sick for the past few days, and this is my only recreation. Oh well.

Here we go.........-roller coaster mode-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Vic," her words. Her deep solemn words.

He looked up at her.

"Listen, I got a ....a ..... what would you call it? A 'lead'? No, more of a direction, something that doesn't quite fit." She paused in search for thoughts, "I'm gonna go anyway. He's gonna be here any minute, huh?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Vic, I'm doing this for you. And for her."

Thoughts of Jinx cheating on Vic, filled her with hate, but she tried to calm down.

"Yeah, bye. It should be ending soon."

"Where's Kori?"

"She and Tim left together, a while back."

Silence.

"You were talking to hive kids? Weren't you?" He finally asked her.

"Yea, now give me a call tomorrow. Kori is gonna want to snap you out of this depression." She tried to smile politely, but she couldn't. Too much weird stuff going on. Too un her.

She began to move towards the door. She stared wildly for her black coat and scarf. No such luck.

By the time she found it she realized how out of reach it was.

"Bleh."

She was going through the pile, after it, when a single tap on the shoulder led her back to reality.

"Rae?"

She left without her coat and scarf.

She left with the hood of her poncho on.

She left without saying hello, or even trying to notice him.

She did not want to even look him in the space.

"Damn it, Gar."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kori, it's fine."

"It is not fine! It is horrible! We have done wrong!"

"We're fine. She's fine. She's dead, damn it! She doesn't car if we go through her stuff."

At the word of 'Damn' Kori shuddered.

"Kori, just, just, ..... stop it's...... we didn't do any.... Just please,... I can't."

"You are making no sense."

"Sorry, but your so sensitive." He stuttered, "I just got to be careful talking to you."

"You must be careful talking to me?! But, why can't you talk to me regularly? Why Tim? I just"

A door in the apartment opened.

Raven.

"What's wrong?" her words.

Kori looked so shaken up. So scared. So scarred.

Tim looked frustrated. So flush. So disgusted.

Something must have happened.

"I am sorry, Tim" she nodded to him and then to Raven, "Raven. I just can't take this, I am going to bed. Good night."

"Sure you don't want some company?" Tim asked. Bad move. She wouldn't talk to him for days after that comment.

She had left for her room.

"Maybe I should go home. See you later, Raven."

"No. What happened?"

He hestitaded.

She watched him like a tiger, or some other animal, a demon perhaps, ready to jump and attack.

She was ticked.

"We, we went to Jinx's old house. That's all. Must of creeped Kori out too much."

"You went to a dead girl's house?! Three days after she died there? Three days" First svreaming then mumbling, then whispering.

"Sorry."

"You SHOULD be."

"It was a goodbye."

"No. Her goodbye was her funeral. How could you drag Kori into doing something like that?"

"It was her idea." He said in defense.

"Whatever."

She went to sit on the couch.

Her couch. Her and Kori's couch. This was there apartment, and he had no right to be there right now.

"It's sort of funny, how she died, that is." His words.

"How is her death funny?" her words.

"Well, we really don't know how she died."

"Fright."

"Of what?"

'Good question.' She thought to herself.

Silence.

"Vic. He wants me toâ€ to find out."

"What? But why?"

"It's my job."

"I thought you were an intern."

"Well, I am. But still." She thought about telling him about the video. About the hive kids. About the fear that ran in her heart.

"Good luck with that." He turned to leave but he couldn't help but turn back to stare at the solemn girl.

"I got something for ya."

"What?"

He handed her the slip of paper. The Jump city photo finisher, return slip.

"What is it?"

"Jinx. She had this in her room."

"I still can't believe you guys went there."

"Hey! This could help."

"How?" she asked sarcastically.

"Listen." He cleared his throat, "Jinx, she had some.... weird stuff in the room. Some really weird stuff. Scared the crap out of Kori. Made me think..."

"What stuff?"

"Magazines, photos, calendars, any type of photo you could think of, with people, ....with their faces scribbled off."

"Weird, indeed."

"Since when did you say 'indeed'?"

"Not the point. Anything else?"

"I didn't want to say it in front of Kori."

"Well she's not here, is she?"

"No, she's not."

Silence.

"Well?"

"Two things. One, I think Jinx was, well double crossing, uhh....."

"Cheating on Vic?"

"Yea. How did you know?"

"Some hive kids told me. His name was Matthew, Matthew Morace. They called him Mammoth, though, because he was supposedly on steroids, for athleticy." She wanted to add that he died the same night as Jinx, according to the hive kids, shot himself. She just didn't have the heart to tell him. He might get too interested.

"MM." He told himself.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Second thing, she had some weird drawings in the binder, behind the photos."

"What of?"

"A ring."

(The well cover closed)

"A ring? Like someone was gonna propose?"

"No. I don't know how to explain it."

(The voice, "You will die...)

"Oh."

"I'm going, now. Again, good luck with it, 'Nancy Drew.'"

"Uh, yea, thanks. Bye."

"Tell Kori, I'm sorry."

Silence.

"And I'll call her tomorrow."

"Sure."

"You keep this." He handed her the photo finisher paper.

"Thanks, I'll get the photo's tomorrow."

"Bye." His words.

He left, leaving Raven alone. Alone with her overwhelming thoughts of what that hive kid had told her earlier.

'They all saw it, George, or Gizmo as we called him, Mammoth, and Jinx. They all saw it, and they died'

(in seven days"...)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Weird....... Oh well REVIEW!

The chapter after the next is going to be when it all begins, when it gets good.

Review now, OR THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE SUBLIMENAL MESSAGES!


	6. The crappy chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own TT or The Ring.... Wow, I actually wrote a normal one.

Thank you faithful reviewers, reviews are like a box of chocolate, you never know what kind your going to get (Damn Forest Gump). Anyways, like I have said, the personalities are going to be a monstrosity of OOCness. –laughs- No, Kori is not Raven's daughter, but I was going for a whole 'big sister, little sister' approach. Ok, less approaching, right? O well. Now I have come to my decision, I can't give them powers. I just don't know how to incorporate them. If you have any ideas please tell me in that REVIEW YOU ARE GOING TO POST AFTER YOU READ THIS CHAPTER. K?

Now, I am so sorry Got Homework, but I just had to write more, one on top of the other, again sorry.

Meh, this chapter is going to be the last stupid, none horroish chapter. I hope. This is the chapter before she watches the video. I'll try to write the next chapter right away. (I'm sick, I have nothing to do, I am bored, I do not know the definition of suspense.)

So uhh.... -gulp- lets get this over with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Metrion, you missed work yesterday. Why? Better be good." His words.

She looked up. She had been walking hastily towards the small cubical known as her office. He was over at the doorway, waiting for her.

"Yea, sorry, I had a hangover."

"No you didn't. You don't drink. I make sure of it."

She smiled. No not really. She never really smiled. She would just plaster on these fake ones, just to make people leave her alone.

"Yea, I'm sorry. I had a funeral to go to."

"For who?"

"Old high school friend's girlfriend."

"Ahh." He said knowingly. "I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that she died."

"Yea."

"My sympathies."

"Like I believe that."

"You make me sound so mean."

She stared at him with an incredulous look on her face. He was tall, dark, and handsome. (((aqualad)))

'Weird.' she thought.

"Hey, you got that Henson report done yet?"

"I'll have it done for tomorrow."

"You better."

"I have a new topic, I wanna cover."

"What's it about?"

"That girl I told you about, her name was Jennie Hexane. She is the youngest person to have a heart attack in the tri-city area."

"That? That was in the Gotham City Tribune two days ago."

"Yea? Well I putting a mew spin on the story."

"What would-"

She had left to her cubicle.

"Due Thursday!" he tried to tell her, but she was long gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Jinne Hexane.

Matthew Morace

George Cunningham

All three.

Dead.

Jinnie Hexane- 'Jinx' died Friday the 8th; heart attack. 10:00 pm. Causes of attack: unknown

Matthew Morace-'Mammoth' died Friday the 8th; suicide. Found at about 9:30 am the next day. Autopsy revealed he had died at about 10:00 am. Cause of suicide: Depression? Note: Committed suicide with shotgun. Note: Was on experimental drugs for growth and strength.

George Cunningham-'Gizmo' died Friday the 8th; car accident. 10;00 pm. Cause of wreck: car swerving. Note: had growth development problems.

The Death Video?'

These were her notes.

Her notes.

After a whole morning of researching, this was all she could find that was note worthy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She walked out of the store in a bad mood.

Things were not going well.

She had a bunch of dead kids, weird dead kids, but no real leads.

She was on her way to the bus stop.

The photo finishers had been all the way downtown.

Damn finishers.

She was walking past, with a certain grimness in her heart.

A disappointing feeling.

She began to walk slower, to flip through the photos.

They made her angry.

Just to see her with that, that 'giant' it was crazy.

Vic was a pretty tall guy too, but this guy was 'Jack and the Beanstalk' giant.

It was weird.

The photos were everything you would think them to be.

Three innocent kids, on a camping trip.

The photos went from nature, to a cabin.

'A cabin.'

It didn't phase her till the last photo.

The faces.

Just as Tim had described the magazine photos in Jinx's room, twisted and scratched out.

Twisted.

It made her tremble.

She had completely stopped walking to stare at this.

All of them. Faces, twisted.

Astrange.

Creepy.

It dawned on he.

The picture was posed for, outside a cabin. A cabin with a dark red, beautiful tree outside, and a sign that read 'Cabin 12, Wivesfields Wilderness Cabins'.

She was gonna have a _terror_ific day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pick a card, any card." His words.

"No thank you."

"I insist."

"Uhh" she slowly lifted her fingers, and reached for one of the face down cards.

Seven of spades.

"Do you see it?" his words.

"Yes."

"Do you have it memorized?" more of his words.

"Yes."

"Put it back."

"Okay."

"Is this your card?"

Ten of hearts.

"No."

"This?"

Four of hearts.

"No, I'm sorry." She plastered on her famous fake smile. "I really need to ask you something though."

"Shoot." He said, meaning to tell.

"Last Friday," she hesitated and looked at the old man behind the counter. A shock of white hair, a big nose, overalls, and male pattern baldness, beginning to form. (((Mumbo))) "Did you, happen to have, three kids, about my age, a midget, a giant, a doll faced girl, in cabin twelve?"

"Cabin twelve? Why yes. You happen to know those kids? They never paid for their stay."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Kids that age," he said, stairing at her with slight suspicion, "Tend do not pay, sometimes."

"Yea, I am sorry about that," cue the fake smile, "Did anything, that you know of, happen to the kids?"

"Not that I can say."

"What about" she searched for words, "Did they have, or leave a video?"

"Not that I know of. They rented a video, though."

"Rented?"

"Yea, we don't get cable in some of the cabins, so we rent videos."

"Ah," she said and turned to see a bookcase of thin, old videos, "That's quite a collection."

"Indeed." He hesitated, "Again, you know those kids?"

"Uhh, not well."

"Hmmm, next time you see them though, you gonna tell them about me?"

"Uh, sure, if you would like."

"Good."

A phone rang in the room behind them.

"One moment," he turned and walked away. She could barely hear the mumbling of a 'hello?'.

She took this time to stroll over towards the bookcase of videos and look.

A blank tape.

It had jumped out at her. From pure evil? Maybe. From the fact that every other video had a case? Most probably.

Her eyes darted at it.

No title.

No cover.

No anything.

'That was it.' She thought.

Her hands were just about to touch itâ€.

"Now this," he shouted, "Is your card."

A jack of spades.

Fake plasted smile. "That's it."

He smiled with her.

"Do you think I could stay in a cabin, just for a brief nap before I hit the road?"

"Sure."

"Cabin 12?"

He walked off shouting, "One moment please."

He came back about 30 seconds later.

He gave her the key, she gave him a ten.

Gone.

The strange, girl, the strange video.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now that was the absolute WORSE chapter I have ever written.

Damn.

REVIEW OR I SHALL WRITE OFF YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER! (I need better threats, huh?)


	7. Seven Days

We're staying at a motel for a couple of hours in northern Louisiana.

What should be down the street?

A cyber café.

I am so bored, that I'm updating from here.

Thanks to all my reviewers.

I'm so sorry, I guess I didn't make it very clear that it was Raven in the Cabin 12.

Here's a character list.

In order of appearance in my fic:

Kids who die 7 days after watching the video in the beginning/ Jinx, Mammoth, Gizmo

Jinx's friend who saw her die and lost her mind: Terra 1

The sons teacher: Mr. Modden 'Mad Mod'

The main lady, reporter: Raven

The main lady's son (in my fic, Roommate and best friend): Kori (Starfire)

The dead girl's, from the beginning, father (Boyfriend): Vic (Cyborg)

Jinx's friends: HIVE KIDS

Reporter Boss Guy: I forgot what I named him, but it's not important (aqualad)

Guy behind Cabin counter: a guy (MUMBO JUMBO)

Noah's (Gar) girlfriend: Clara (Terra 2)

Noah: Gar (beast boy)

Bunch of unimportant people: bunch of unimportant heros and villans

Sommera's Father: Mr. Wilson (Slade)

Sommera's Mother: Mrs. Wilson (unimportant OC)

Doctor: Dr. Darema (Head Mistress of HIVE)

Sommera: herself

People I made up for my story:

Kori's boyfriend: Tim (Robin)

Kori's sister: Kami (Blackfire)

That's it for now.

HERE WE GO ITNO ANOTHER STUPID CHAPTER...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's beautiful." Her words. Her lone words, to herself.

Raven was staring out of the cabin window at the beautiful sunset, as it hit the large, eerie, red tree, causing the sunset to have a deep burgundy color.

She wasn't really the type to watch sunsets with much interest, but this time just seemed...

Different.

She turned her gaze from the window, to the cabin interior.

It was tacky, gaudy, and cheap.

A rug that looked older than the cabin itself, vases full of obviously fake flowers, a bed with aged, yellow sheets, and a T.V. that would look new, if it was 1960.

She sighed but stepped up to the T.V. anyways. It had a VCR and surprisingly, by further inspection, it was a color T.V.

She took the stolen video from out of her purse.

At first it looked perfectly normal, but after just starting at it, she knew what she had to do.

She put it in the VCR.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'But Peter, you killed my father.' The movie's words. (((Spiderman 2)))

"Tim?"

"Shhh. This is gonna be good."

"But, Tim?"

"Kori, can't it wait?"

"I do not know." She said eerily.

He sighed. "What is it?"

"I have this... feeling."

"What type of feeling, Kori?"

She did not answer.

"Come on. Answer me. I wanna watch the movie."

"Tim, something is wrong."

"Wrong with what?"

"With Raven." She was quieter than a whisper.

"What's wrong with Raven?" he asked, now in concern.

"Something..." she paused trying to meditate, as Raven had showed her, on the vibe she was getting.

"Something what?"

"Evil."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pointless images, and clips.

A pointless, eerie, at times disgusting, video.

"What was that?" she asked herself, in a mix of disturbed, fear.

She breathed. 'Had that been the video he told me about?' she asked herself in her head.

She moved towards the screen and turned off the T.V.

She remembered most of the images.

A bunch of lumps on a beach, as the tide fell.

A woman brushing her hair in the mirror.

A man in a window.

A ladder on the side of the wall.

Someone ripping off their own finger nails.

A large, glowing, ring of light.

(And the well cover closed.)

So deep in thought, she practically screamed when she heard the phone ring.

She moved, very slowly, towards the phone. She remembered what the HIVE boy had told her. How a phone call would come.

Her hand was on the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kori," he paused, "what do you mean?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her hand picked up the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tim, I am scared for her." She said in tears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He-llo?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He sighed. "You wanna go home? We can always catch a movie another time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The voice, "You will die...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tim,... you have no idea what has just happened... and," she hesitated, "neither do I."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In seven days..."

The phone on the other end hung up.

XXxXXXxXXXXxXXXXXxXXXXXXxXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXX

That was weird o.0 ... and short, and stupid...Aw, well. REVIEW! This might be my last update for a while.


	8. Day 1 part 1

Woohoo! Speakerbox's comeback!

Sorry I was away for such a while… family issues. You do not want to hear about those, though.

I re-read all of my previous chapters. They sucked. And I was offensive

I'm sorry.

I'd like to thank all of my loyal… fans, and umm on with the show.

Here it comes… urr.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"Are you sure?" Her words. Her simple, caring words.

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"I said I was fine, Kori."

"But Rae-."

"Raven."

"You simply must go to wor-."

"I can't."

"But what about-?"

"Listen. You go, I'll be alright. I'm just having a guest come over."

"Rich?"

"No."

"Vic?"

"No."

"Than who?"

"So you want to be late?"

"Goodbye, friend Raven, may your spirits be well."

"Go, Kori."

It was a long night. A rather tedious one indeed. Irritable and annoyed, Raven sent Kori out quickly. Just another distraction for her to deal with. After coming home to a worried room mate, and that room mate's angry boy friend, Raven was miserable.

A tape and a phone call. That's all it was.

As Kori walked down the street she pondered on last night's activities. Was Rich angry? "Well, perhaps with Raven, but not with me." She kept thinking to herself.

And Raven's well being?

"You can be a bit paranoid, Kori but you must stop being so worried." She still tried to reason with herself. "Raven was fine, and you ruined your date with boyfriend Rich! You are quite foolish, you know."

It was then that she noticed the person walking past her.

"Kori?"

"Gar!"

"Kori, how are you?" his words. Croaky, but calming to a frustrated girl.

"I am alright. I am most probably late for my art class, but I'm alright."

"You're in college?"

"We could not afford it. But the next best thing, friend Gar! I am taking, what I believe is a 'college prep course'."

"Interesting." He said in a less than interested way. He was too busy looking at the apartment complex behind them. That is, of course, the complex Kori lived in, along with…

"And you? What of you, friend Gar?"

"I went into photography."

"Photography? This is some sort of combat?"

"Uh… no. I take pictures, and study tapes. Remember in high school? My three electives? You even took a class with me on it?"

"Oh yes, that is what I failed?"

"No, I thought you failed Home Ec."

A rather embarrassed Kori now began to walk forwards. "Oh yes, I do remember. I must be of the heading off to the class of art. Goodbye, friend Gar! I shall be seeing you soon?"

"Maybe sooner than you think," he said and walked into the apartment complex, and leaving behind a surprised Kori.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxx

En Gaurde! It sucked. More to come soon than _you_ think.


	9. Day 1 part 2

"Glad you could come over." Her words. Harsh and ungrateful.

"Surprised you called." He grinned.

"Listen," she stuttered, not something she would usually do, "I'm having something along the lines ofa crisis, and right now, you're the only one who can help."

"Because of my skills?"

"In photography." She answered.

"I see," he stated dryly but still grinning, "So what do we got?"

"Alright," she said, sitting down on the couch in the living room, but making no offer for him, "Gar, you know about Jinx's death."

"Yeah."

"Do you know why she died?"

He frowned in an awkward fashion, "They said heart failure."

"Why would she have heart failure?"

"Beats me."

"This." She said, getting up and taking a video tape off the kitchen counter.

"Home video?"

"No. Afraid not."

"Then what?" he asked curiously peering over at the tape.

"Have you ever heard of a tape, a tape that kills."

"By seizure?"

"No."

"How?"

"I don't know. You watch it and there're all these strange images and distorted pictures and a phone call and seven days." She murmured.

"What? I didn't catch that."

" This tape," she said cautiously, "Will kill you, in seven days."

"Rae, I don't-."

"Do you want to watch it?"

"Is this a joke?"

"No you probably shouldn't."

"Nah, this can't be a joke, your too-."

"I'm too what?"

"Stuck up. But what is this all about."

"I just told you." Anger now checking in.

"All I heard was crap."

"Do you want to see the pictures?"

"I don't know what the hell- What the Hell?" he asked as she handed him pictures. Pictures of her.

"I took them last night." She said slightly saddened, "After I watched this."

"But they're all- what camera did you use?"

"Take my picture." she demanded.

"Do you have a camera?"

"I told you to bring one."

"And I would listen, why?"

After a sigh, Raven got up and entered her bedroom in search of the camera. Leaving time for Gar to look over the pictures a little closer.

Distorted and damaged looking. They were of her. Raven. They were wrong. They were dead. She looked dead. "Rae?"

"Here." She said, reapearing in the room with a digital camera.

After an inspection of the device, he put it in action, "Okay just hold still, and- are you even going to look at it?"

Dissatisfied she looked at the camera with nothing but apathy.

"Are you gonna smile?"

"Would I?"

"Say cheese." And literally, in a flash, the shot was taken.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well, it looks like your camera screwed up." He said looking down at the digital camera's screen. It was Raven all right, but, like in the pictures, her face was distorted.

"I told you."

"I don't get it. Do you want me to fix your camera or something?"

"There's nothing wrong with the camera. This video-."

"What about the video?"

She partially sighed, "This video is disturbing. You watch it and you get a phone call."

"Anyone in particular?" he asked grinning.

"Seven days." She murmured.

"Seven what?"

"Your told that 'you will die in seven days."

"By who?"

"I don't know."

"Rae?"

"Raven."

"Yes?" he asked absent mindedly.

"Gar, I watched it. This is what Jinx watched. She's dead."

"I know that. You want me to watch it."

"I don't know."

"You asked me to, earlier."

"Gar, I'm not sure what this will do-."

"It's just a video." He said taking it from it's less than respectful place on the couch.

"Gar-."

"I got it." He said as he put the tape in the VCR. "You should get a DVD player. Better image."

"Gar, if your going to watch it," she paused, "I'll be in the kitchen."

"Kay." He said, and at that, a familiar looking ring filled the TV screen, and the sound of a dulled scream poured from the speakers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was interesting." He said, entering the kitchen.

"You watched it?" She asked surprised.

"No, I married it, what do you think."

A ring pierced their conversation.

"Ya gonna get that?"

"It's the voice."

The ring continued.

"You want me to get it?"

"Don't touch it."

The ring persisted.

"Rae-."

"Raven."

"Raven, it's okay. You watched it. I watched it. We're still alive."

"It takes-."

The ringing of the phone stopped.

"Seven days."

There was a silence in the apartment.

"Oh." He said. "That's nice."

"Gar, threepeople are dead, seven days after watching that video. I watched it and was told that I was going to die." If Raven had ever been close to tears in her entire young adulthood, she was the closest now. "Aren't you even scared?"

"Nope. Urban legends are beneath you." He said grinning, "You're the last person I would except t-."

"Gar, are you going to help or not?"

"Sure, but I'm not touching that tape until you get me a copy."

"I will."

There was a silence over the apartment that lasted for a while.

"Got any tofu?"

"I don't think so." Raven said reluctantly. Curiosity now filled her as she stepped across the living room where the TV was still on with blurry static, indicating the end of a film.

Gar made his way over to the kitchen. "Okay if I search your fridge?"

There was no answer as Raven looked over at her phone, attached to a answering machine.

"Rae?"

There was no correction of her name, for she was too busy peering at the '1' flashing on the machine.

"Raiie? Ravvvy?" he asked, dragging on her name carelessly.

The only answer he got was the 'beep' of an answering machine, being erased.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phft. That sucked.

To the reviewing button! AWAY!!!


End file.
